Passing Sadness
by Glitter Spires
Summary: With Percy gone what will Annabeth do to remind herself of Percy... One-shot... or is it?
1. Cabin 3

**Hello Fan****fiction**

**OK this is my first story (the others were written by Runner of Sorts) so don't judge. Flames can and will be loaded into my catapult and launched back at you. Now on with the story!**

* * *

It had been three months since Percy had mysteriously disappeared and Jason had started to regain his memory. The Argo II was about half-way finished and Leo was working on it with Annabeth around the clock. Sometimes, when the pain and sadness of losing Percy became to great, she would leave her post at the Argo II for a breather. (Leo understood, after all he'd been through the same thing)Demigods weren't allowed to go into cabins that are not there's. But Annabeth didn't care anymore.

Sometimes she would wonder around camp lost in thought reminiscing about her time with Percy. Other times she would go to his cabin door, mutter a small prayer to Poseidon, and walk in. Sometime she would sit on his bed for hours hugging his pillow till the smell of Percy faded away. Poseidon didn't seem to care that the daughter of his eternal enemy spent so much time in his cabin,or at least she didn't get drenched by salt-water after a few hours.

Sometimes, after spending a long time in the cabin, she would whisper about her day to Percy hoping that somehow he could hear her.

_"We're almost ready Percy just hold on all we have to do is finish the hull and put the syncopators in. Then we can come and get you... where ever you are..."_

or

_"Today Piper tried to cheer me up by stealing my breakfast. I think I'll steal hers tomorrow.__"_

But more often than enough she would lay in his bed crying. Hoping with all her might that they would be reunited soon. Sadly she would have to wait three more months to see her beloved seaweed brain.

* * *

*sniff* *sniff* OK guys I want to make this into a two, maybe three, part story. the next chapter will be about Annabeth finding out that the Argo II is finished but I need at least two people to ask me to continue this story so... COMMENT!


	2. Blue Cupcakes

**Hello Fanfiction**

**Well I lied about this chapter being about Annabeth and the finished Argo II. Only because an idea came along that wouldn't make sense in the plot-line. It will most likely be next chapter. Now on with the story!**

* * *

The only reason she was leaving camp for this long was for her. In fact the only reason Annabeth would do anything besides work on the Argo II (and sit in Percy's cabin) was for her. Sometimes she would even call Annabeth to remind her to eat something for she was the only one who could get her to any more. In exchange Annabeth would bring things of Percy's from camp.

On her was to her house Annabeth was walking by a bakery and out of the corner of her eye she saw **IT**. Annabeth's head snapped back in the direction of the bakery. Yes, there it was a Blue Cupcake. Annabeth quickly darted inside and bought two of them, one for herself one for her. Annabeth clutched the bag with the cupcakes to her chest as she hurried on her way. She was going to be late and that would make her worry.**  
**

Annabeth reached the apartment building about five minutes late. she hurries up to the apartment and knocks on the door. BAM! The door was thrown open and there she is, standing in the doorway looking quite flustered.

Sally

"Annabeth why were you late? Did you run into a monster, or did the van break-down again?" Sally pulled Annabeth into a tight hug before she could respond, she would have flattened the cupcakes if it wasn't for the Daughter of Athena's quick thinking.

"I'm fine I just had to pick up these." Annabeth said holding up the bag with the bakery's logo on it.

"Is that..." Sally trails off unable to finish her sentence.

"It is." Annabeth confirms. They walked into the apartment and sat on the couch.

"Where is Paul?" Annabeth questioned.

"Oh he's out shopping." Sally assured. Annabeth carefully opened the bag and pulled out the two cupcakes and handed one to Sally and peeled one for herself. Sally slowly pulled the rapper off and slowly took a bite of the cupcake and smiled at Annabeth.

"Oh thank you Annabeth you always know just what I need."

"Anytime." Annabeth said smiling to herself. Annabeth and Sally sat on the couch together and talked about Percy and the ridiculous things he did.

* * *

**Sorry for the short ending but I had to finish. The next chapter will be about Annabeth and the discovery that the Argo II was complete... unless I get any ideas that happen before she goes to get Percy. Comment/IM me your ideas!**


	3. Athena Always has a Plan

**Hello FanFiction**

**Now that I'm done being incapacitated by The House of Hades I can update this story. Unless someone gives me an idea for the next chapter this will be the last one for this story. Guys I NEED ideas please help. Also I have another story in progress and I want to complete a few chapters before I post.**

* * *

Annabeth smiled when she woke up. Leo, Jason, the entire cabin 6, and even Piper and her cursed charmspeak had forced her to have a good night sleep while they finished up the Argo II. Annabeth probably broke the world record for getting dressed at the thought that she would finally get to see her long-lost boyfriend. Annabeth darted out of her cabin with Malcolm shaking his head at her as she left.

Annabeth sprinted into the woods ignoring the rustles and cries of monsters as she ran past. She stopped, out of breath, in front of Bunker 9. She allowed herself a second of rest before calmly walking in like she hadn't just run two miles to get there. Annabeth walked into bunker 9 to silence. Annabeth stopped and stared in awe at the strange sleeping arrangements of the demigods. Everyone was asleep in the weirdest of places Leo was hanging from the ceiling by a frayed looking rope mumbling about how all the lades love Leo. Piper had her head on a desk, her face dangerously close to a pool of oil. Jason was face planted on the floor.

Annabeth walked over to a table with a megaphone on it, picked it up, and turned it to the loudest setting.

"Leo! Piper! Jason! Wake up it's time to go rescue my boyfriend!"

Jason jumped up in surprise and drew his sword ready, because of his fast reflexes, to fight what ever monster had stumbled across bunker 9. Piper stuck her hand in the oil when she woke pushing herself off the table. Leo, who had still been mumbling about 'the ladies', woke up to three upside down demigods looking at him like they were about to burst out laughing. A moment later Leo's expression showed his shock and confusion, his lower torso caught on fire and burning through the rope as he figured out that he was hanging upside down. Jason flew up and grabbed Leo before he could knock himself out using the floor.

"Leo, this is not time for your silly antics we have a kelp head to save." Annabeth said walking over to a shelf near where Leo and Jason had landed.

"But Annabeth we're not even packed yet, YOUR not even packed yet" Piper pointed out to Annabeth as she walked over to where Annabeth was now leaning against said shelf.

Annabeth swiftly reached behind the shelf and produced a suitcase. "Athena always has a plan"

"How- how long has that been back there?" Leo asked in a questioning voice.

She looked at the watch around her right wrist. "About six weeks three hours and ten minutes, and that's ten minutes too many"

"Annabeth," Piper said in a soothing voice "we need a few hours to get ready is that, uh, ok with you?"

Annabeth looked at them very impatiently with a look that would make Medusa run away screaming in terror. "You have three hours. Go."

The trio bolted out of the bunker in haste to get away from Annabeth. Annabeth turned and looked at the now complete Argo II and whispered.

_Hear that Percy? Three hours then we will be coming for you._

* * *

**Head canon time! What if the only reason Rick wrote PJO was so he could become a god, the god of writing! That would be awesome!**

**Postscript. Piper's 'soothing voice' is, in fact NOT charmspeak. Till the next story (or idea) BAI!**


End file.
